


The Librarians: Final Embrace

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Coz Eve will kill herself sooner than watch any one of her Librarians get hurt, F/M, Romance, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Eve closed her eyes and sighed. Why, oh why did he have to have caught on so early? Her Librarian, always so clever.</i>
</p>
<p>Evlynn. One shot. Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Final Embrace

"Eve, no!"

Eve closed her eyes and sighed. Why, oh why did he have to have caught on so early? Her Librarian, always so clever. She opened them and turned around slowly. She watched Flynn run across the rooftop and skidding to a stop in front of her, his eyes begging her to get off from the raised ledge and back to safety. "I have to do this, Flynn," she said, hating herself when she heard her voice crack. "It's the only way."

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. There's always another way! There's always another chance!" Flynn took hold of her hand, his grip firm, but not hard. "You can't do this, Eve. You can't!"

Eve shook her head. "I'm the Guardian - it's my job. I took the curse off Cassandra and she's safe for now. But she won't be, and neither will you, Stone, Jones or Jenkins be if I don't stop this." She smiled down at him, trying to lighten the mood, and said, "besides, it's not the first time I'm jumping off a building to my death anyway."

"But this time is different - this time you'd actually DIE." He tugged her hand slightly. "Eve, please. Get off the ledge. Don't do this. Stone, Cassandra and Ezekiel are going to get the book and they're going to burn it. End of story, literally!"

Eve looked up at the dark clouds thundering above them. Blue lightning pulsed between the grey, the magic awaiting to destroy the city growing stronger as the seconds pass. Another tug on her hand brought her attention back down to a panicked Librarian. Sighing, she stepped off the ledge into his arms, burying her face into his shoulder as he held her tight.

"Thank you," he whispered as he pressed kisses onto her temple.

Eve pulled away and looked at him squarely. "What if Plan A doesn't work in time?"

"Then we move on to Plan B," he shrugged, "which is figuring out how to separate your life force, which is powering the book, and thus powering the Wizard and then stop the magical storm from happening and burning the entire city down. See, simple!"

A loud crack of thunder and a flash of blue lightning blinded them for a moment and when they opened their eyes, the building next to theirs was on fire. They shared a look and Flynn started to walk away, rambling on and on about the different methods and spells they could perform to try and remove the curse. When he realised there was only one set of footsteps, he stopped and turned around at her.

"Eve?"

She looked at him sadly, the ghost of a smile on her face. "Thank you, Librarian, for all our adventures. It's been a wonderful four years together and I've cherished every single memory we ever made."

Flynn slowly walked towards her. "Eve, what are you talking about?"

"It's too late, Flynn. The storm's started. Soon, everything's gonna be on fire and there's only one way to stop it." She closed the gap between them and cupped his face, brushing away the tears that fell. She felt his hands on her waist, his favourite place. She kissed him deeply, her heartstrings hurting as she pulled away. "I love you, Flynn Carsen, and I always will."

More tears rolled down his face, his breathing hard. She could see it was hurting him too and she hated herself for that.

"I love you too, Eve," he whispered, pulling her in for a hug. "You don't have to do this..."

Reluctantly, Eve separated herself from his embrace. She kissed his wet cheek, her own damp from her tears. "Tell the others I'll miss them too."

Turning, she walked towards the edge of the roof again. She glanced back for one last look at her Librarian before training her attention on the ledge... and ran. The last thing she heard when she jumped headfirst off the building was Flynn's broken voice, telling her to wait. But it was too late. She was already falling. And then everything was black.


End file.
